DC's Acclaimed Shadow Man
by TheModernCrusade
Summary: The walker between the worlds is reborn in the DC Universe, but in the body of a young Hispanic teen. This is my own spin on The Shadow-Man, an immortal voodoo warrior/undead hit-man that keeps the balance between both lifeside and deadside, all the while having to deal with his life in the side of the living. Expect mature content as a given. OCxHarem.
1. Enter Shadow Man

**Salazar Residence - 6 AM**

The house was empty, the only sound echoing through the vacant halls of the large apartment was the snoring of it's resident. Luke Salazar groaned and sat up, looked out the window and sighed, slamming on his alarm clock right as it sounded off. He stretched before jumping off his bed and landing on his feet, the cold wooden floor sending goosebumps up his body after being so nice, warm and snug in his bed. Luke walked over to the bathroom and did the usual morning rituals, take a leak, brush his teeth, wash his face and hair then combed it.

He combed his hair a bit but it slowly stuck up in a spiky mess as he got dressed in his school uniform, dark blue pants, white button up shirt and a black tie. He groaned as he also put on the black jacket that went with the uniform then put on his black converse, all the while looking through his phone, just the same crap he was used to, spam and notification. Luke grabbed his bag and walked out his room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

He put his bag on the counter as he pulled out a loaf of bread from the breadbox, smoked ham, lettuce, mayo, tomato and some bacon from the fridge. He toasted the ham while cooking the bacon and cutting up the tomatoes, all the while reading his parents message.

 _"Hey sweetie, your father and I are gonna be gone for a couple of days, don't go causing trouble again Luke._

 _\- Mom"_

"That's the same thing you said last week... And the one before that..." Luke muttered as he prepared two BLT's, finishing by wrapping them in aluminum foil then putting them in a brown paper bag. He put the bag inside his backpack, then headed to the front door where he had his skate board laying against the wall next to the door.

Luke grabbed the board then stepped out the apartment, locking it before leaving the apartment complex and skating down the early morning streets of jump city, grabbing the bumpers of cars to keep optimal speed. Luke kept his eyes peeled as he let go of the car then crossed the intersections with haste before getting on the sidewalks of downtown Jump City, grinding on any ledge or rail on his way.

He eventually jumped over a police car and got the attention of the men in blue, getting the police patrol to chase him. Luke groaned and quickly stopped, took a right into some alleys and lost the pigs before they reached him, he looked at his phone and noticed he was gonna arrive late. He hurried out of the back streets and into the principal ones, hurrying to Jump City High before the first bell sounded off, or worse, the gates closed.

* * *

 **Jump City High - 7:10 AM**

Luke was already seated in his first class, and possibly his least favorite, Calculus. He was just atrocious with numbers, but even then he was surviving the class. He took his notes as the class dragged on, taking occasional glances at he others every moment of silence that was presented. However while it was quiet for the entire classroom, for Luke there was one voice bothering him.

"C'mon, don't tell me she isn't smoking hot my friend." Said the voice only Luke could hear, Luke thought to the voice in a annoyed manner "It's too early for this Shadow, the day barley started."

Shadow, the voice, chuckled, he could see around Luke and was ravishing the amount of both eye candy and sins in the present vicinity. Some of the big tough guys in the back reeked of bloodshed, the goth looking boy in the front had a really bad "itch" for self inflicted pain, then the pretty girl of the class reeked of sex, for being teens they all indulged in really fucked up things.

Then there was the teacher, a light blonde woman in her early 30's wearing a black pencil skirt white button up and black suit jacket. Her hair was pulled back to a bun and her general "stare" made her look like she had a stick up her ass all the time, always so serious. However Shadow could smell something else, but before he could say anything Luke thought "Enough, everything you see and smell i can see and smell too, Shadow."

Shadow groaned and went silent for the rest of the class, allowing Luke to continue with his first class. He could tell today was gonna be one of those days, Shadow bothering him over everything it could find and try to tempt him to do horrible things. But after a solid two years of listening to Shadow's constant temptations, and unnecessarily detailed descriptions, did Luke grow benumbed to this.

As the bell rang and allowed students to go to their next class did one one Luke's most hated moments of the day start. A tall student with blonde hair and wearing a school baseball jacket walked by Luke's desk and knocked down his things, making Luke groan and demand "Really? Don't you have anything better to do Jackson?" Jack smirked then only replied in a insulting tone "Oops, maybe you should put your junk somewhere else freak."

Shadow growled and took over for a moment, only chuckling and quipping "I am truly jaded by you Jackson, always trying to impress someone. Did mommy never give you teat or was your dad some alcoholic?" At that moment the class went silent and watched as both teens stood up to the other, Jackson being a head taller than Luke.

Before anything happened, one student got in the way and told both of them in a cold and stern tone "Enough guys, no need to start beef where there is none, right?" They both looked at each other for a moment before Jackson turned his back to Luke and muttered "At least i didn't hear voices in my head."

Luke finally regained control and blinked, he remembered the day two years ago. The day after he got Shadow his senses were bombarded with things he couldn't comprehend, he could see the bad things people had done, hear them from afar, and all that led to him having a mental breakdown in school. From that day he was "The Freak." of the school, that odd kid no one, not even the losers and rejects, wanted to talk to or be seen with.

But in all honesty the people who judged him had done worse, he could see it, he had shadow for that. Luke simply picked up his things and headed to the next class, hoping the day couldn't get any worse, but knowing it would, somehow. As Luke entered his next class he noticed something was... Off. He looked at his seat and found a blonde girl there, wearing the common school uniform for the girls, white button up with short sleeves, black tie, blue skirt that reached her knees, knee high white socks and black shoes. Luke walked up to her and spoke up in a dry tone "Ahem, Blondie..?"

The blonde looked up at him with her sky blue eyes and studied the image before her, slightly tanned skin, messy and short dark hair, slightly bothered look, he wanted something. Luke spoke again "I said, can i have my seat? There are many others by the window." The blonde looked at the desk, lifted her books and saw a name tag on it reading "Luke Salazar" then quickly got up and spoke in a low and apologetic tone "Sorry, didn't know." Luke sighed and reassured "Don't worry, same happened to me when i arrived."

The teacher arrived and quickly made all the students take their seat. After role call the teacher spoke up and told them "Alright, before we start i would like to announce our new members to our class, miss, if you may?" Luke watched as the blonde walked up to the front of the class and gave a small smile. Shadow on the other hand growled and told Luke "I don't like this chick, i can't get a reading on her sins.." Luke quickly shot back at Shadow with "You know, not everyone is a sinner."

Luke now listened to the blonde's introduction, her voice was smooth yet somewhat low "Umm Hi, my name is Terra Markov, it's nice to meet you all." Shadow was groaning and gnawing at Luke's head, trying harder to get something off the strange blonde, giving Luke a nasty headache in the process. After the basic introduction Terra was seated next to Luke, making her smile that it was someone who wasn't eyeing her up and down or giving her a death stare. The rest of the day went by rather quietly, or as quiet as it could get with a demon constantly nagging at you that something wasn't right.

* * *

 **Jump City High Parking Lot - 4 PM**

Terra was exiting the school as she avoided most if not all guys that tried to hit on her throughout the entire day, eventually ending up having to cut through the parking lot to avoid them. She sighed and the relative silence of the lot gave her a moment of peace that she was desperately looking forward to all day. However the silence was broken when she heard the sound of a group of guys all yelling at the back streets of the school.

Terra peeked and found three guys beating up Luke while two held him in place. The sight of an unfair fight made Terra's blood boil, Luke on the other hand spat blood out at Jackson, the leader of the group and asked in a defiant tone "That all you got bitch-boy?" Jackson punched Luke's face until his knuckles hurt, but as the others dropped Luke and left him did they hear him chuckle and get back up. Luke popped his neck and raised his fists, only asking "Round two?" Jackson quickly lunged at him but was stopped when Luke ducked his attack and delivered and uppercut to his jaw.

The guys watched as Jackson fell flat on his ass then back, he was out cold and they were next. Luke popped uis knuckles and asked in a tone that broke to a low and almost distorted voice at the end "So, which of you fuckers is next?" They all turned and ran away, but not before Terra made the asphalt raise a bit so they could trip, adding to their humiliation. Luke chuckled then picked his backpack and skateboard up, then checked Jackson's wallet, taking any money he had to pay the trip to the hospital.

Terra however frowned and yelled "Hey! You already knocked him out, no need to give him fuel for another fight!" Luke looked at her and explained "I'm not gonna pay with my money for injuries that HE inflicted on me, think of it like a way of me giving them the blind eye." Terra sighed and watched him wince when he stood up straight, he obviously was sore all over and possibly broke something. Luke started to slowly walk with his skateboard in one hand and backpack in the other down the street, making Terra run after him and yell "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Salazar Residence - 6 PM**

Terra opened the front door to Luke's apartment and helped him towards the living room, a large, and practically clean room with a black wooden floor, white walls and decorated with abstract paintings his mother bought on her many trips, black leather couches, and a black coffee table slab dab in the middle.

"Are you sure you don't need help? The doctor said you shouldn't be forcing yourself until-" Terra said in a worried tone until Luke cut in and nonchalantly informed her "Blondie, I've been going through this crap from two years, i know my limits."

Terra frowned and corrected "My name is not "Blondie" it's Terra, got it?" Luke sighed and nodded as he stood up and headed to his room, only saying dryly "Gonna change, if you hear me fall, scream, or anything along those lines, go in and kick my ass for whatever stupid thing i did." Terra didn't even reply, she just heard him close his door then began to look around the apartment.

The hall connecting all the rooms was long, revealing both the kitchen and dining room after a couple of steps. After that was the main bathroom and the guest's room, it was a simple room, a bed with black sheets, a table, a mirror two drawers and a walk-in closet.

"Damn, wouldn't mind a room like this." Thought Terra as she finished looking around the room before heading back to the living room. She couldn't help but examine some of the paintings, many were simple abstract designs while others were of cyclopean vistas of almost other worldly nature. Terra smiled a bit at the artistic workmanship in display and took a seat on the couch, and waited for Luke to return.

It took roughly five minutes, but Luke exited his room, wearing a baggy black shirt with a white hand holding a red heart shaped grenade, baggy windbreakers and his converse. Terra watched him stride casually to her, his gaze reflecting his sore state as he took his seat and asked "So why did you help me?" Terra looked at him and shrugged, and responded "Not sure, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Shadow chuckled in Luke's head, then asked Luke "She is helpless, isn't she?" Luke simply ignored the voice and told Terra "Well, thanks."

* * *

 **Jump City - Downtown Rooftops - 8 PM**

Luke stood atop the highest building in Jump City, his gaze down on the streets as the sunset over the beautiful city skyline. He had just dropped Terra off at her home and was waiting for dusk to turn into night, all the while taking his shirt off and stuffing it into a duffel bag.

On his chest lay a scar, a mortal wound, a symbol. His chest had a bone like object jutting out of it as night drew closer, it's shape was of a mask. The sternum and a few true ribs were fused and were slowly glowing a bright turquoise.

Luke panted as he felt the last of the sunlight fade, then heard Shadow warn him "It's time Luke... We must unite.." Luke fell to his knees as he panted harder and felt his skin crawl, the sun was gone now. Luke was gritting his teeth as he felt his body change, his pants felt tighter, his muscles tensed and ached, his face felt like it was on fire.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed in pain as the transformation continued, his skin went from tanned olive to a mottled grey, then tightened on his body, making his muscles very prominent.

He glared at the sky and let one last scream as his eyes and chest burned with a turquoise blue glow. He growled for a moment before standing up and looking to the city and popping nearly every bone in his body.

Luke looked at his hands and muttered "There has to be a better way of transforming... But... I got work to do." He pulled an M1911 pistol from his duffel bag, watched the metal twist and turn into a nightmare fueled version of it, then hid the bag in a garbage can before walking to the ledge of the rooftop.

Luke felt the cold night air caress his body as he closed his eyes, then jumped off the building. Around midway down he kicked the side of the building and rolled onto another rooftop and started running, his eyes following a mist like trail over the rooftops of jump city.

He could smell the scent of something evil and followed it until he heard a scream coming from the same direction he was going. He hurried and found a woman with her neck snapped and blood drained from her main arteries. He tool another whiff and walked into the back alleys, the dim lights and filthy, graffiti riddled walls being the only thing in his sight.

He stopped when he heard movements in the shadows, then stared into the deep, near abyss like darkness. Alan cocked his pistol and spoke in a somber tone "Show yourself..."

A scrawny looking bald man limped forward, all he had on were a pair of old torn up pants, and his mouth and hands were covered in blood. Alan aimed at him and muttered "Deadsider..."

At the mentioning of it's identity did the Deadsider screech and lunge at Alan, arms wide open and ready to grab it's prey then suck the life of of it.

Alan however knew it's main tactics, and side stepped out of the way, aimed at the Deadsider and fired a loud blast of dark spirit energy at the monster, causing it to scream like a banshee. Alan kept firing until it started to spasm and scream desperately for it's life before it popped into itty-bitty jibs all over the place.

Alan put his gun away then turned around, feeling a bad sense of danger coming his way. He quickly hurried out of sight and watched to more Deadsiders come to the remains of their brother.

Alan watched as they fought over the pink cloud like object floating where the Deadsider used to be, it's soul. He backed away when he saw more of them come, then climbed a fire escape to watch them from the rooftops, disgusted by their sadistic cannibalism.

Luke pulled his gun out and charged up some of his spiritual energy into his gun, took aim and muttered to the Deadsider "The horror... The horror..." He cocked his gun "I... Embrace it..." then fired away, killing each one of them.

* * *

 **A/N:Well, here we go, the shadow man in DC universe, god knows how this might go. Not much i can say for chapter 1, except i hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **P.S. Feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Contact

**Jump City - Down Town - 11 PM**

The JCPD was holding back the horde of civilians and reporters on the streets, all the while the Titans examined the crime scene. Robin looked at the corpse of the woman and sighed, placing a sheet over her respectfully.

Cyborg was scanning the area for signs of a struggle, and found more than enough evidence to deduce that she was attacked, she defended herself, and that the killer ran into the alleys. Cyborg looked at the trail and informed the others "Got a trail guys, we following it or not?"

"Follow it dude." Said Beast Boy as he turned into a bloodhound and followed the scent of blood down the alleys with Cyborg and Robin. They walk was short as they eventually came to the bloody alley with jibs all over the place, making Beast Boy stick his head in a garbage can and puke. Robin sighed then asked Cyborg "Got anything?"

Cyborg looked around and shook his head, stating "Too many prints and too much genetic waste... Damn it!" He punched the wall and asked "Two years, Robin! Why can't we catch this guy!?"

Robin however simply stared at the bloody and asked "Got anything, Starfire, Raven?" Starfire flew over the block and informed "I got nothing, Robin"

Raven came out of the shadows and floated towards the blood, then looked around, and followed a small trail of dark energy up to the fire escape. Robin and Beast Boy followed her up the fire escape and found a trail, just a small trail, of skid markings and blood leading towards an empty building.

"Our suspect had a busy night..." Raven muttered as she floated in trough a window while Robin followed and Beast Boy sneaking in as a small mouse, finding the place trashed, broken glass and furniture all over the place along with some blood, scratches and bullet holes.

Raven felt the bullet holes and told Robin "Same as the others, burned straight trough..." Beast Boy sniffed the place and asked with a lack of confidence "I know this place is creepy.. But no need to sweat guys.."

Robin and Raven looked at him them informed him simultaneously "We aren't sweating Beast Boy.." Beast Boy looked around then changed back to a dog, and followed the scent of sweat down to the lobby.

Robin looked around and ordered the others "He must be somewhere around here... Search this floor.."

Robin watched as Beast Boy headed down the hall to their left and Raven headed to the right, leaving him alone. Robin waited then demanded "Come out, i know you are there..." Robin watched as a pair of turquoise eyes opened in the shadows and pulled out his staff.

Luke came out of the shadows holding his gun out and aiming at Robin, making boy wonder go wide eyed. However Luke put the gun on the counter, picked up an old broom, tore the brush off and nodded at Robin. Robin blinked then smirked, assuming his combat stance along with Luke.

However their fight was delayed by the simple fact that neither of them wanted to do a first strike, leading to a awkward silence.

Robin cleared his throat and asked "Uhhh shouldn't you strike first?" Luke shrugged his shoulders and replied in a distorted and deep voice "I was expecting you to attack first, but if you insist..."

Luke lunged at Robin, vertically dropping his improvised staff onto Robin's as he blocked, and causing boy wonder to flinch a bit at the sheer force of the attack. Luke backed off when he saw Robin try to low kick him and quickly took a defensive stance, his staff slowly going from a wooden brown texture to a white bone like texture with turquoise cracks in it.

Now came Robin's turn to attack, he spun his staff as he charged then swung it at full speed straight into Luke's face, causing Luke to spin into a wall and spit blood.

Robin saw the amount of blood he spat and thought to himself "What?! I didn't hit him that hard-" But was interrupted by Luke returning the favor by swinging his staff straight into Robin's face, and sending him flying into a wall. Luke growled and rubbed his jaw before relocating it with a loud "Crack"

Both glared at each other, and put their weapons against a wall, with Luke popping his neck again and sighing and Robin taking his cape off. Both stood in front of each other, as Robin asked "Why did you butcher those people?"

Luke let out an exaggerated sigh and replied "How about this, nail on hit on me, and I'll tell you." Robin growled, assumed his stance and watched as Luke simply stood in place, waiting.

Robin threw a quick jab at Luke and missed, Luke having side-stepped out of the way. Robin threw a fast one-two combo and missed, Luke smiled.

Robin screamed in frustration and threw a reverse roundhouse kick at Luke, just to see him lean back to the point his body was doing a near perfect 90° angle. Robin went wide eyed as Luke stood up straight and informed Robin in a cynical tone "My turn."

Robin quickly blocked a right hook from Luke, but got Spartan kicked into a small coffee table. Luke growled and walked up to Robin, but was stopped by green tentacles coiling around his arms and legs. Raven flew straight at Luke and punched his face, causing Luke and Beast Boy to go flying back and land flat on the counter.

Beast Boy did all he could to hold Luke in place, but found him struggling with unreasonable strength. Robin quickly got up and informed the other's via communicator "Guys, we got the culprit, hurry to my loca-"

He was cut off when Luke screamed, he forced his arm back enough to grab BB to the point it was dislocated. He gripped BB's body and started sinking his fingers into the squishy octopus flesh, making BB let go and scream as he returned to his normal self.

Luke was sinking his fingers into Beast Boy's ribs and, in one swing, relocated his arm and slammed BB into the floor. Raven glared at Luke and threw a blast of her magic straight into Luke's chest, sending him through the wall.

Robin quickly picked Beast Boy up and could hear a gun coking, and saw Luke charging a his gun. Raven growled as her eyes glowed and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Luke met the beam of dark magic with his blast of spiritual energy.

The blast coming out of Luke's gun was massive, had the shape of a deformed skull, and when it collided with Raven's dark magic caused a massive dark blue explosion that sent everyone flying back and leveled the building.

Cyborg and Starfire saw the explosion as they approached the building and watched the whole building collapse. Thankfully Robin and Beast Boy were outside when the explosion went off, and Raven had a barrier of magic around herself.

They all regrouped and stared at the rubble for a moment, with Cyborg stating "No signs of life-" But was instantly corrected by Alan crawling out of the debris and running towards the nearest subway station.

They all chased him into the station where he tried to get out the other end, but found the gates closed. Luke turned and found all five Titans staring at him, then heard the subway coming.

Robin approached Luke and asked between pants "Again... why did you kill all of them..?" Luke listened to the subway and stated in a cracking tone "You are in over your head...I regret nothing." then jumped onto the tracks of the Subway and let it run him over, leaving a bloody mess on the tracks as his body boiled to the point it was evaporating.

The titans were wide eyed, Beast Boy having his head in another garbage can and puking the last of his dinner out. Raven however didn't seem surprised, abit shocked? Yes. But she saw it in his eyes, this was his plan, that's why he came down to the station.

Cyborg silently looked at Robin and asked "Did that guy... Really... Just do that?" Robin didn't reply, he simply stared at the tracks, knowing something was really wrong with this situation, and stated "Tell the police he escaped..."

* * *

 **Deadside - Marrow Gates - Mid-Night**

The sound of screeching and howling filled the wasteland, Deadsiders wailed in pain as their eternal torment awaited them. Luke came out of a large pond of blood and gore as he panted and hurried to the shore, still feeling the pain of the hit he took.

Luke looked around, the floor and walls looked like bone with cracks in it that revealed a fleshy interior. The deadsiders were all naked as they covered their faces and sobbed into dark, secluded corners.

Luke sighed and walked down the narrow paths, eventually reaching a gate made out of a rib cage with torches lighting the way.

Standing by the first set of torches was a long snake with a human skull for a head wearing a top hat, it simply watched as Luke walked up to him and spoke in a amused tone "Well well well, look what we bloody have Salazar."

Luke groaned and replied in a frustrated tone "Not now Jaunty, just got hit by a subway... And please refer to me as Shadow Man, Luke has no business here in Deadside." Jaunty chuckled a bit and simply replied with "Sure, whatever floats yer boat, Luke."

Luke groaned and sat by the fire, popping his body in various places and ways that should not be humanly possible, all the while Jaunty coiled around him then tightened to the point his back was straight again with a loud "Crack" running up Luke's back.

"Thanks... Damn that hurt.." Luke said between groans as he flexed his fingers. Jaunty slithered away from Luke and reminded him "Ye need yourself a Witch, one that can preferably mend ye wounds quicker than this bloody place.."

Luke sighed and asked sarcastically "And where do i find a witch? Go deep into the woods and search for huts?"

Jaunty quickly appeared in front of him and informed him in a pleased tone "Actually, there seems to be one in yer city as a matter of fact. Seek her out, and as much as i like the company, quit committing suicide ye bloody knucklehead!"

Luke sighed and asked in a defeated tone "And where would she be? Can't really waste days and nights searching the whole city." Jaunty grinned and stated amusingly "Try searching the few magic and witch cult shops in town, that's the only bloody hint ye is getting from me arse, now get! And keep this bloody teddy bear."

Luke sighed and got up, then took the teddy bear Jaunty held out, using it as an anchor to lifeside. Jaunty watched as a circle formed around Luke's feet and watched him exhale them vanish into thin air, leaving Jaunty to sigh and mutter to himself "Now... Back to work... Hey! Attila! Wanna go hunting some bloody wailers!?"

* * *

 **Salazar Residence - Luke's Room - 1 AM**

Luke appeared in his room, landing on his bed and sighing in relief, his bed never having felt so comforting in his life. He set the teddy bear on his nightstand then took a deep breath. He slowly felt his body shift and morph back to his normal "living" self. He looked at himself and could clearly see his bruises, both from earlier in the day and his fight with the Titans.

He sighed and buried his face into his pillow, only muttering to himself "This... is gonna be a problem.." Luke pulled his phone out and quickly searched for stores with anything related to magic or witchery, and quickly copied down their addresses down, then lazily set his phone down on his nightstand and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 2 is done, haven't heard anything from you guys, not sure if it's good or bad, but i will keep writing for now, see how that goes. Along with that i would like to ask you guys: Who would you like to see in the fic? (So long as it's within DC Universe)**

 **As always i hope you enjoyed, and hope to get some feedback from you guys.**


	3. Preparations

**Jump City High - 10 AM**

Luke wrote down his assignment as he could feel most people stare at him, all of them were thinking the same thing. Jackson didn't show up today, and rumor was that Luke had left him in the hospital, a load of lies, but sadly, Luke didn't have anything to prove otherwise.

However they were not the ones bothering him, the thing bothering him was a certain voice in his head. Shadow was laughing his ass off as he stated "Oh boy! Gotta love being public enemy number 1!" Luke simply thought "Not funny, i can hear them... And trust me, this might get us in trouble, so can you please make yourself useful and tell me about... Witches.."

Shadow stopped laughing, Luke solved his problems and listened to shadow explain "The Shadow Man might be "Immortal" in a sense, but he also must remain hidden. He can only heal in Deadside, and subsequently, that leaves his host, you in this case, carrying the marks of his actions."

Luke flipped the page and thought "I know, but why not get doctors? Why witches?" Shadow chuckled and answered smugly "Magic is more reliable for a Shadow Man, faster, stronger, more versatility, the list goes on really-Duck!"

Luke quickly lowered his head as a wad of gum missed him then looked back, seeing the popular girl in class whistling innocently. Luke growled and thought "I need this period to end..." And as if by pure suggestion, the bell rang, making Luke sigh, grab his stuff and hurry out the classroom.

However as he was walking down the hall did he notice a large gap between him and the other students, and how they all watched him and whispered to themselves.

Luke hurried to his next class and was greeted by the door slamming into his face, causing him to scream and hold his bleeding nose. On the other side was Terra, cringing as she listened to Luke swear and groan, then peeked to find him wiping the blood off his face.

Terra chuckled awkwardly and in a low tone said "Heh, umm didn't see you there..?" Luke looked at her and informed her in a slightly irritated tone "You don't swing a door open when you know there are others walking on the other side." Luke then watched as she looked down in shame, like a puppy that had just gotten scolded.

He groaned and muttered "Hey, it's alright, just... Don't do that again." Terra nodded and hurried to her next class, but stopped midway and rushed back, holding out a piece of paper she told him "Here, it's my number, in case something pops up."

Luke looked at the piece of paper then back up at Terra, but found her already walking to her next class. He sighed, put the number in his pocket and entered the class room, where he was greeted by the same crap as before, everyone watching him and whispering.

* * *

 **Titans Tower - Living/Main Ops Room - Mid-Day**

Robin stared out the window, watching the city as he remembered last night. He felt something was really wrong, like if this wasn't the last time he would see that strange guy. Yes, he saw him die, get run over by a subway, but he still had the feeling he was somewhere out there, the same feeling he had about Slade.

"Couldn't find anything on him.." Said Raven as she floated out of the shadows and continued "Whatever he was, he doesn't seem to use any magic I'm familiar with." Robin sighed and asked "But he is magical, right?"

Raven raised a brow and corrected "Spiritual, yes. Magical, probably. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't some low life demon or fanatic cultist... He was something else entirely..." Robin sighed and looked at the city, then asked in a serious tone "What kind of person could do such evil... What heartless, inconsiderate, and vile excuse of a living creature would do such things... And worst of all, it could be out there, plotting against us, as we speak.." Raven raised her brow higher.

* * *

 **Jump City High - 3 PM**

Luke groaned as he muttered to himself as he left the school grounds on his skateboard "Another day, another migraine.."

All around him everything seemed to fuzzy, his head was pounding, and worst of all he was hearing everything, not just what was within earshot, literally everything. Reason for this was him searching for the Witch Jaunty mentioned, using his senses to their limit.

Everyone had a certain color to them, the majority of innocent people had a red silhouette, criminals had a grey one and the more supernatural, angels, demons, ext, had a black or white silhouette. He examined each one, passing dozens at a time as he grind over every ledge, slid between ever car and crossing every turn.

He soon took a quick turn into the back streets of Jump City, apartments and small shops here and there. But he eventually arrived at his first stop, a small shop with various items, Crystal balls, tarot cards, and so on.

Sadly he couldn't sense actual magic, everything here was nothing but smoke and mirrors, so Luke left to his next stop, and the one after that, and the one after that. All of them were alike, just using practical tricks, illusions or more _"Medicinal"_ means to win a quick buck.

It was already 5 PM and Luke was now in the bad side of town, where most stores seemed shady, every block had a dealer or cheap hooker on every corner, and gun fire sounded off like a beat. He sighed as he entered the next dark alley, graffiti and garbage littering the walls as he skated silently into a small clearing.

The place looked surprisingly clean and well kept, the only shop, or open property, was a odd looking door that had a dark wood sign over it reading "Hex" in bright fuchsia letters. Luke got off his skateboard and stepped on the tail of it then caught it before wandering over to the door.

But before he opened it Shadow warned him "I sense something inside... Doesn't feel like an evil entity, but it does feel... Chaotic." Luke quickly looked at the door and spotted two beings inside, one was a normal red while the other was, oddly enough, pink.

Luke saw the red silhouette coming to the door and quickly hurried to hide behind a dumpster. He watched a red head teen around his age with a yellow shirt and blue jeans step out and yell "What's your problem Jen?! I'm trying to help!"

Luke watched as a girl came out the doorway, her hair was a bright Fuchsia, bordering on pink, and had the shape of horns. She wore a baggy black shirt along with a matching pair of black and Fuchsia striped tights and shoes. However her unique sense of style was contrasted by her scowl as she answered Wally in a aggressive tone"I don't need your help! This is something you can't help in!"

Wally growled and yelled "Fine! Have it your way, just don't say i didn't try to help!" With those words Wally ran out the alley at an inhuman speed, all Luke saw was a blur and then nothing, the girl was entering her shop and slammed the door behind her.

Luke blinked and thought "Was that.. Kid flash?" Shadow simply replied with "Mhmm, and that is definitely the Witch we are looking for. Why don't we go and see if we can.. _"Help"_ her out..? I sense she has a lot of dark secrets and regrets.."

Luke growled at Shadow and walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and entered as casually as possible. However once inside did he notice a lot of objects on various counters.

Some were basic rings and amulets that he could feel had a light hint of magic, while others were dolls, mirrors, cards, and bones that were 100% cursed or hexed, how fitting. Luke however found himself interested in a human skeleton arm holding a strange stone ball.

The object in question was just an old human Radius, ulna and hand held together by strange binds that had odd symbols. Luke however felt a burning energy coming from it, but quickly looked away and searched for the girl.

He eventually arrived to the counter and could hear her muttering to herself in the backroom "Why does my head hurt so much. Two damn years, and it's always after those murders occur-"

She stopped when she saw Luke standing there in front of the counter. She walked up to him and asked the stranger in front of her in a dull tone "Welcome to Hex, where you can find a little of everything. But if anything happens to you, we won't assume any responsibility."

Luke kept his flat stare for a second before chuckling and asking in genuine curiosity "First, your name? Second, that arm over in the counter on sale or not?"

She smirked and replied "Jen, and yes, 600 bucks." Luke smirked and pulled his wallet out, making Jen go wide eyed then stammer "H..Hey! I was joking! That thing is known for burning houses down." Luke chuckled and asked "How about this, if i can impress you with a magic trick, you sell it to me, if not, I'll give you those 600 dollars, deal?"

Jen smirked and replied "You are on, but don't cry when you give me that money." Luke smirked and pulled up a full body mirror and placed it so only half his body was reflection on the mirror, letting the reflection of himself look perfectly symmetrical.

Jen smirked and walked up to him saying triumphantly "Sorry, but that's child's play." Luke kept smirking and watched as the side that was the mirror outstretched it's hand and asked "Are you sure about that?" making Jen go wide eyed.

She quickly pulled the mirror away and looked at it, then asked "Alright, how the hell did you do that?!" Luke sighed and asked "Let me answer with a question: Do you really wanan know?" Jen nodded and watched him pull a piece of paper out and write down a address on it.

Luke handed it to her and told her "Meet me there tonight at eight, and just to give you an idea of how.." Luke closed his eyes for a moment, focusing briefly, then opened them again as they glowed turquoise. Jen went quiet as she felt the atmosphere in the shop get colder.

Luke watched her eyes widen and asked "Can i trust you to meet me there? Alone.." Jen nodded and watched him leave 600 dollars on the counter, grab the bone arm then leave her store, all the while smiling like nothing happened.

* * *

 **Salazar Residence - Luke's Room - 7 PM**

Luke came out of the shower with nothing but a towel covering him from his waist down, and Shadow asking "So What's your plan? Scare her into helping us? I didn't think you had it in you.." Luke grabbed an old white, short sleeved button up shirt, a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a pair of socks then explained "No, i don't have a plan. If she doesn't want to help, i won't force her into it man." Shadow groaned in exasperation as Luke got dressed and grabbed his duffel bag.

He quickly put his gun and the arm he bought today in it before hurrying out the front door and skated down the streets of Jump City, all the while doing kick flips, a few ollies, and even pulling off afew hippie jumps over cars with his board going under them.

However instead of heading into the city, he was exiting it, heading into the forest instead. After his encounter with the Titans last night he needed to be cautious, last thing Luke wanted was to have to kill them because the got in his way. But now he was in the forest, half an hour early and waiting as he watched the sun set into the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:And another chapter done, and introduced our little Witch. Sorry this one took longer, but got busy all week and didn't get much tome to write, hopefully I can get a schedule going, but for now, i can't make promises on chapters coming out one after the other.**

 **LoserStuckInMemoryLane: Thanks for your kind words, and consider this: Longer chapter = Waiting More time for the reader. (And i think alot of us are exactly what your name implies, but for good reason, things are just not made the same as before.) And also, just getting started, so give it time, m'kay?**

 **As always, i hope you guys have a good day, Review, share, and all that technical stuff.**


	4. The Witch & The Shadow Man

**Jinx's Apartment - 7:50 PM**

Jinx stepped out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her slim body. Water dripped off her hair as she walked over to her bed and picked up a set of clothes before removing her towel and drying off quickly.

After drying off she got dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, a bright pink tank top, a black and pink varsity jacket and black sneakers. She stared at the mirror for a moment and asked herself "Why the hell am I doing this..? It feels like-" She was cut off when she heard her phone ring and picked it up, it was Robin.

Jinx sighed and answered "What is it Boy Wonder? I'm busy."

Robin stood on top of a skyscraper in the downtown are and asked in a serious tone "Where are you?" Jinx chuckled and scoffed "What's this? You worried about lil' me? Wow, call the Daily Planet."

Robin growled and repeated "I'm not joking, Jinx. Where are you? This is an emergency." Jinx frowned and finally replied "I'm home, jeez, what's got you so worried..?" Robin checked his Titans communicator and confirmed her location before telling her in a stern tone "Cancel any plans you had, stay at home until further notice, understood?"

Jinx growled and replied "Whatever, just don't bother me." then hung up and put her communicator on her bed, knowing they could track it.

Robin on the other hand groaned then watched as the sun set, feeling a general unease as the last rays on flight faded, and orange skies slowly turned dark blue then black. Meanwhile the other Titans were posted all over town, keeping an eye out for any criminal activity, all of them unaware of the teen sitting alone in the forest.

Jinx quickly fixed her hair, grabbed her phone then left her home via the roof access. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, floated when the jump was too long and even managed to do some parkour while running.

However, she stopped when she reached the end of the city and looked at her phone, indicating her destination was indeed within the woods, making Jinx groan and float down to the street. She walked ever so carefully down the road and looked around, feeling uneasy again as the sounds of the city slowly faded to wind blowing through the branches and nocturnal animals calls.

She eventually made it to her destination and found herself staring at the woods, then muttered to herself "Why the hell am I here..? I don't know this punk... But... It feels like.." She found her words trailed off as she felt a sudden pulse coming from the woods, something dark and cold.

While most people would take that as a sign of evil and ran away from it, Jinx instead found herself walking into the woods towards the dark energy, feeling herself inexplicably drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

"What's wrong with me?! Why am i going towards this energy?!" Jinx thought as she slowly walked into the woods, then accelerated to a brisk pace, then jog, and lastly a full-fledged sprint. She needed to know what this energy was, but as she was getting closer to it did her headache grow worse.

She eventually stopped and screamed "What are you doing to me?!" No response came, but something did happen, all the natural sounds of the woods stopped, no branches shifting, no animals calling, nothing, just the beating of her heart and deep breathing. Jinx sighed then kept going forward, just letting her instincts guide her.

However as she drew closer to her destination did her headache start to turn into something more, the pulsing faded, but in it's place was now what sounded like whispers. The pain was replaced by a dull sense of fear, like a humming in the back of her head causing her to feel like something was off.

A twig broke behind her and she shot a pink blast of energy at it's general direction and found a bunny scurrying away. The branches shifted and caused the shadows to look like they were moving, making her fire another blast of energy.

She eventually was shooting her eyes left and right, everything was unnerving, and she found herself running again, panting as the blurred shapes looked like people every few seconds. She eventually shut her eyes and kept running until it all stopped, the uneasiness, the fear, and the natural ambient sounds returned.

She opened her eyes and found Luke sitting in a old wooden bench in a clearing, staring at her as she panted and had cold sweat running down her forehead. However she could still feel one thing, darkness, a powerful darkness emitting from the boy in front of her that caused her to swallow the lump in her throat.

Jinx walked up to him and found him to be a bit, twitchy. He looked worse than she did, he was covered in sweat, his eyes jumped from one thing to another, and he was constantly fiddling his fingers.

"You okay? You don't look so well.." Jinx asked as he chuckled and replied in a eerie tone "Hell no. It's already gonna be Nine and I'm still in my normal form." Jinx raised a brow and watched him press his forehead on the table then run his fingers through his hair.

As she took her first step towards him did Luke look up at her with his eyes glowing turquoise, and getting up with very violent movements. Jinx stepped away and watched him throw the bench and table without effort into the woods then fall to his knees and scream.

She froze as his voice started shifting from a normal human tone to a more distorted and raspy tone. Luke's body started shifting, his skin felt like it was tightening on his muscles and even started splitting in some parts, his chest cavity jutted out and started glowing as he screamed harder, then got up.

Jinx watched, just a minute ago he was just any normal guy she would see in the street, now he looked demonic, no, he looked like a corpse. Luke kept his eyes shut as he took a few deep breaths then opened his eyes as they glowed turquoise, and pierced Jinx's pink eyes.

Luke walked up to her as his body finished transforming, causing Jinx to step back until she found herself against a tree. Luke kept walking up to her as she froze up, shut her eyes tightly and started to hyper ventilate, but instead of attacking, he put a bony hand on her shoulder, causing her to relax.

Jinx opened her eyes and stared at him, his eyes now were a dull turquoise as he asked "Are you afraid?" Jinx swallowed and gave a stiff nod, causing Luke to ask "Are you? Truthfully."

Jinx thought about it, was she scared? She got a good long took at him from up close then felt the same energy as before. Jinx took a deep breath then asked "What are you doing to me?" Luke looked at her, and found a small spark of determination in her eyes, making him smile.

"Intentionally I am doing nothing, unintentionally I am expelling my energy out into the world. It usually has small effects on normal people, but you seem to be sensitive to it..." Luke replied with honesty then asked "Do you know why i called you here?"

As Luke let go of her shoulder did Jinx feel herself tense up again and stammered out "N..No." Luke turned around and asked "I called you here to ask something of you, but before that, know you can walk away, understood?" Jinx could feel the seriousness and weight of his words and nodded.

Luke turned around and walked into the clearing while explaining "I am the Shadow Man, the walker between the worlds, lord of Deadside. And i ask if you would be my Witch..." Jinx raised a brow and asked "And what does that imply?"

Luke looked at her and explained "I am immortal, but the body i am in isn't, i may die and be reborn at a later time in the same body. But i need a witch that can aid me in my missions to stop creatures from passing to Lifeside."

Jinx stared at him and watched him reach into a duffel bag and pull out his gun and the arm he bought earlier. The ball in the hand of the skeleton arm caught fire as he stared at it, and said in a low tone "Flambeau... The torch in the darkness."

Jinx took a deep breath and asked "But what would i do? I mean, i guess you are gonna be the one doing all the fighting..." Luke pointed his gun at her, causing Jinx to freeze as he fired over her shoulder and striked down a Deadsider by blasting it's brain out.

Jinx turned to look at it and quickly hurried up to him as he stated "Seems we aren't alone... You sense them too, don't you?" Jinx nodded as she felt multiple Deadsiders all around them. Jinx's hands started glowing pink as she saw a group of them running towards them while Luke fired at a group of them coming from his side and raised Flambeau.

Jinx fired at them and found her blasts tore off their limbs with ease, but it didn't seem to slow them down, so instead she started going for the torso or head, and watched their bodies explode into a delicious gore cloud.

Luke on the other hand let them get closer so he can get clear shots in on the more vital part of their bodies, the head. One none charged shot to the head at close quarters was all it took for the Deadsiders to begin to spasm then pop, then he swung Flambeau to a group of them and watched as the embers of the torch touched the Deadsiders and caused them to catch fire.

Jinx looked over her shoulder and watched the Deadsiders try to put the fires out to no avail. Luke looked over his shoulder and saw a lanky and scrawny deadsider come at them, screaming louder than the others and charging with unyielding violence. Luke pushed Jinx out of the way as one of it's claws dropped onto Luke's head and caused him to nearly fall and get an uppercut with it's other claw.

Luke growled and muttered "Duppie.." as he quickly rolled out of the next strike then got up and shot the Duppie in it's leg, causing the leg to be severed, but the Duppie continued. Jinx on the other hand was dealing with the common Deadsiders as they started to finally thin out to more manageable numbers.

Luke kept shooting the Duppie as it kept clawing at him and yelled "Why don't you die!" Jinx turned and fired at it too, both focusing all their firepower at it, causing chunks of it to fly off until it was nothing more than a pile of grounded meat.

Jinx panted along with Luke as she muttered "Damnit... Is this a normal thing..?" Luke chuckled and replied "Every night..."

Jinx sighed then noticed Luke had gotten a cut on his face from the first strike the Duppie gave him.

She quickly raised her hand up to his head and told him in a low tone "Don't move." as she ran a glowing finger down his gash, from the base of his hairline to his cheek. The cut slowly healed as she pulled her hand away and caused him to smile and reply "That, is what the Witch does, she helps in any way she can."

Jinx blinked and looked at his smile, even though he was mottled grey and looked like he needed a sandwich, he still had enough features to tell his smile was genuine.

However she looked away and stammered "I.. I gotta think about it." Luke nodded and simply replied "Take your time, i won't make you do anything you don't want to.. Have a good evening, Jen."

Jinx turned around and noticed he vanished into thin air, causing her knees to finally give out and let herself fall onto the grass and mutter "What have i gotten myself into..?"

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 4 is done, and we are slowly getting this train going, not much to say this time around, so let's see what you guys think so far. Can't really tell if you guys are enjoying or not, but it seems alot of you are giving it alot of positive reception.**

 **As always, i hope you guys have a good day, review if you like.**


	5. Evening Plans

**Deadside - Marrow Gates - Midnight**

Luke sat beside Jaunty as the snake closed the gates on the newly arrived Deadsiders and asked "Ye bloody sure it was a Duppie? Haven't had one arrive yet, and ye said it happened hour ago."

Luke nodded and repeated "It ran faster than the others, screeches that put the banshee to shame, and long claws that were sharper than a straight blade. What else could it be?" Jaunty listened to the Deadsiders groan and cry as he looked at Luke and simply answered with "... A Duppie."

Luke let himself fall back with a tired groan and stared at the blasted skyline as he asked "I've talked with the Witch, if she joins me, what do i do?" Jaunty coiled up and replied by asking amusingly "If she joins you?"

Luke groaned and simply told him "I will tell you what i told shadow, I won't push her into this if she doesn't want to." Jaunty chuckled and stated smugly "Well, guess chivalry isn't gone... That or ye interested in this Harlot."

Luke quickly fired a quick shot at Jaunty, causing the snake to spasm out of control while yelling "BLOODY HELL! THAT HURTS YE ARSE!" Luke was glaring at him and corrected "She is my age, and while i can't deny that she is very... feisty, never call her that, understood?"

Jaunty finally regained some control of his motor functions and replied dryly "Right, jeez, can't get away with swearin' in me own job place..." Luke pulled the teddy bear out and faded back to Lifeside, leaving Jaunty to watch over the gates, before he yelled "Bloody hell! He didn't tell me the lass' name!"

* * *

 **Jump City High - Library - 9 AM**

Luke snored as he sat in the far back end of the library, between the old history and philosophy books the library had. He had a hard time sleeping as he arrived with a sore body that wouldn't find a comfortable position all night.

So there he was, a history book on his lap as he slept trough the hour. Or he would have if a certain blonde didn't drop a book on purpose beside him. The bang was loud and caused Luke to jump slightly and look around while blurting out "I didn't see anything-!" then looked up to see Terra frowning at him.

Luke frowned back and asked "What's your problem Terra? I was trying to sleep." Terra crossed her arms and replied "You should be studying, or in another classroom. And the librarian sent me because you are snoring like an animal." Luke growled and picked up the book he was reading and muttered "Fine fine fine, just get off my case."

However before he got up and prepared to head to another place to sleep Terra informed him "I'm coming too, gotta make sure you don't go and hide in some other corner." Luke groaned and whispered in frustration "Terra, I'm sleepy! I didn't get any sleep last night, and i can't be sleeping in class. Cut me some slack here.."

Terra kept her frown and simply told him in a stern voice "Maybe you shouldn't be getting into street fights then." Luke glared at her, then simply turned away and muttered "Is that the rumor that's going around? Word of the wise, Don't believe rumors without evidence."

Terra tried to stop him but simply watched as he walked into the Library and disappeared between the near endless amount of shelves. However when she was about to leave did she hear a loud thud, then hurried towards the sound, finding Jackson holding a large encyclopedia and Luke on the floor with a broken nose.

Jackson threw the book aside then asked in an amused tone "What? Didn't the voices in your head tell you I was there? Or were you too busy with the new girl?" Luke growled then got back up just to get kicked back down, all the while Terra watched from behind the bookshelves.

She watched as Jackson kicked and stomped on Luke while asking in a slightly irritated tone "Now.. Where. Is. My. Money?"

Luke covered himself as Jackson kept kicking him while he was down, making Terra come out of her hiding spot and yell loud enough for everyone in the library to hear **"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"**

Jackson quickly ran away before any teachers arrived and simply muttered "I'll get you after school, Amigo." Luke panted, his arms and back were covered in bruises and his entire body was in pain.

Terra frowned and tripped Jackson by raising the floor ever so slightly, only difference from last time being that this time Luke noticed the ground raise.

In ten minutes both Terra and Luke were in the headmaster's office, along with the school nurse checking on Luke's injuries.

The headmaster, an old man in his mid 50's with short combed back white hair, a black and white business suit and walking stick, paced back and forth in front of both students and asked "Are you sure it was Jackson miss Markov?"

Terra nodded curtly and got a sigh from the Headmaster, then muttered "That boy... I'll see to him personally. Mister Salazar, you will be taken home early, let us just call your parents and-"

"Not home.. I live alone Headmaster." Said Luke in a solemn tone, making the Headmaster clear his throat and apologize in a low tone "Sorry, didn't mean any disrespect mister Salazar. Nurse, help him to the bus, I'll have the driver escort him home." The nurse nodded and took Luke away, leaving Terra with the Headmaster.

Terra cleared her throat after an awkward silence and asked "May I go back to classes, headmaster?"

The headmaster nodded and told her "You may miss Markov, and if you may, take Mister Salazar's things with you after school." Terra nodded, got up, gave a respectful farewell and left the office.

* * *

 **Jinx's Apartment - Living Room - 11 AM**

Jinx sat at her living room while reading through some old spell books, mystical texts and legends, all mostly being about old voodoo. She sighed as she couldn't find anything on _"The Shadowman"_ and muttered "Who the hell would have anything about ancient Voodoo?"

She pondered at the idea until she heard someone knock on her door, and groaned. She got up and waved her hand lazily, making the books go back on their respective place in her shelves. Afterwards she walked to the door and unlocked it to find Wally standing there with a goofy grin.

She gave him a flat stare and asked in a semi annoyed tone "What is it Wally?"

Wally raised a brow and asked "Well, can't a boyfriend check up on his girlfriend?" Jinx snickered then asked in a half amused and annoyed tone "Really? You always worried about me, think i can't take care of myself?"

Wally frowned and asked in an increasingly annoyed tone "What's your problem? I'm just trying to come here, talk with you and you just start-" Jinx cut in and finished for him in a venomous tone "Bitching?"

Wally pinched the bridge of his nose and corrected "Complaining.. For the last several weeks all you do is kick me out, lock yourself up and complain! And to make things worse, you don't let anyone help!"

Jinx growled, but before she could think of a scornful quip, Wally got close to her and sighed, then spoke in a low, apologetic tone "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell, but I'm trying to help, and you don't let me... How am i supposed to go at this?"

Jinx lightened up and hugged him, then asked "I've been having trouble with some magic stuff... If you can find me any information on a guy called _"The Shadowman"_ it would help.."

Wally smiled and replied in an exited voice "Sure thing Jen, also, i got you a surprise~."

Jinx raised a brow and watched him pull up two tickets for a Hollywood Undead concert. Jinx's eyes shimmered as she yelled "No Way!"

Wally smirked and told her in a high and mighty tone "Tonight at ten, be there or be square." Jinx rolled her eyes as she watched Wally run out the apartment complex and smiled.

However when she closed the door did she notice something, there could be Deadsiders out by that time. She shuttered as she remembered the lanky one that came charging at her, them remembered something. She quickly pulled out every book about voodoo weapons and found the one Luke bought from her.

"Flambeau, the torch in the darkness." She froze when she saw the mask of shadows and red it's description "Masque d'ombers, the mask of shadows, is a mask made entirely of bone that contains powers over darkness..."

Jinx looked for any other books with a better description for the mask, but found none, making her groan and fall onto the couch. She stared at the ceiling and asked herself "Who the hell is this guy... And why does he have the mask..?"

* * *

 **Salazar Residence - Luke's Room - 6 PM**

Luke did his homework as he sat on his bed, pencil and journal on his lap, his laptop beside him and A Day to Remember blaring out his headphones. He banged his head gently to the rhythm as Shadow informed him "I sense a Deadsider near... Beneath the streets.."

Luke paused the song then looked, he could see through the asphalt and asked "Is it alone?" Shadow sighed and replied "No... Look down the street.." Luke looked and saw them, dozens of them, using the sewers to travel during the day.

He looked back at his journal and muttered "Then we leave that until tonight.." then proceeded to unpause his song and continue his homework. Shadow on the other hand growled and demanded in a hostile tone "We need to go and follow them! We must know where they hide-"

Luke chuckled and replied "Relax, it's Friday, we got the whole weekend, plus, you know how the question goes: What separates Me from You."

Shadow groaned as he heard a song from the same album start and muttered "That pun was so bad..." Luke chuckled and replied by stating amusingly "How do you think my head feels with all your talking?"

However someone knocked on the door before Shadow could respond, making Luke get up and slowly make his way towards the door. Luke asked in a low tone"Who is it?" and only received a Irish insult "It's me ye bloody arse."

Luke rolled his eyes and opened the door, and in came Jaunty, his body slithering into the house as Luke closed the door behind him. Luke simply watched as Jaunty coiled up and informed him "Been looking through the spiritual channels the dead travel trough, found something that might interest ya."

Luke took a seat and listened as Jaunty explained "Now, as ye know, the spirit of a bloody person can't leave Deadside, only ye and I can do it freely. In order for a Wailer to pass, it needs to be summoned, or revived.." Luke nodded then asked "Alright, so that means we got a cultist in town?"

Jaunty nodded and explained "Exactly! Now, i was passing by the yander, ye know, talking with my good ol' buddy ol' pal JFK-" Luke raised a brow and cut in "Kennedy? The president?"

Jaunty rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically "No, Jimmy, his distant English uncle... Now, he said that he's heard some whispers by the by about a _"Crossing"_ Ritual... And guess where it's gonna take place?"

Luke frowned and replied "Jump City.. So.. What's the plan?" Jaunty's grin grew wider as he replied with disgusting pleasure "The bloody plan is simple... We find the cult... We stop their bloody operations... And we make sure the bastards never try any shite..."

Luke nodded and went to his room, pulled out his bag and prepared.

* * *

 **A/N:And Chapter 5 is done, uploading this late at night, so i honestly don't have much to say, except i hope you guys are enjoying.**

 **As always, i hope you guys have a good day (or night in my case) review if you like.**


	6. Hunting

**Jump City - Downtown - 7:50 PM**

Luke walked through the bustling streets of downtown Jump City with his duffel bag on his back, a pair of black tight jeans and boots on, and a white sleeveless muscle shirt. He looked around as the sun set in the horizon and asked Shadow "We are gonna need to completely join on this Shadow, are you ready?"

The voice laughed like a deranged psychopath and replied "Hell yes! About time we can use more of our power!" Luke kept his serious expression as he entered the back alleys of the city and growled, feeling the looming transformation dawning on him.

He held it in, hurried to an empty office building and stumbled around while he felt his chest burn and body ache. He panted as he fell to the ground and felt the mask in his chest slowly start to rip through his skin, then Shadow growled "Let me in! Let me in!"

Luke screamed in unison with the dark spirit as his entire body transformed into a grey corpse. He looked around and panted as he saw the sky turning black over head, then grabbed his weapons and hurried down to the building's basement.

Yes, he came here to begin his evening of hunting, following the smell of death and purification of the many Deadsiders in the many basements and sewers of the city. Luke found what he was looking for in the basement, a hole, a large hole leading into the sewers of the city.

He held Flambeau up as it's fire ignited and entered the pitch black tunnels of sewage and filth of the city. The walls were littered with scratch marks, cracks and some really old graffiti, the smell was enough to make Luke vomit for a few minutes straight, but afterwards he continued on, following the scratches and eventually, the blood.

He looked around as he found himself at an intersection and could hear the busy streets above. Luke looked at the streets above and saw a certain pink silhouette walking along the sidewalk with some guy, for some reason Luke growled and felt the urge to go up.

But, he calmed down, then focused, until a certain witch stood in place and seemed to look back at him. He stared right back as both stood for what seemed like a short eternity.

Up top Jinx stared at the ground as she could clearly see a turquoise silhouette trough the solid ground. Beside her Wally poked her shoulder and asked for the fifth time "Jen? Hello~? Earth to Jen. You there?"

Jinx blinked then looked at Wally for a hot second and replied "Uhh yeah, just went into deep thoughts for a sec." Wally gave a worried look and both continued on their way. Meanwhile Luke sighed and continued deeper into the sewers of the city, finding the place get significantly bloodier and corpse riddled by the meter.

Eventually he made it to a large waterfall of sewage and jumped down, finding solid floor where he thought was a deep pool of filth. Luke looked around and found some catwalks and a few flood lights leading deeper into the city's underground, however he also noticed human remains littered along said catwalks.

He looked around as he silently walked through the empty corridors until he eventually found himself turning a corner and finding a Deadsider eating what seemed to be the body of some hooker. Luke stood still, hoping it wouldn't turn to look at him, just hoping it would finish eating and go the other way.

Thankfully, it did just that, once it was done eating, or better said, once it was full, because all that was left of the poor woman was everything from the waist down her spine and some ribs. Luke sighed, turned around and was greeted by a Deadsider screaming at his face, making him drop his weapons.

Luke quickly tackled the monster down, covered it's mouth and started strangling it with his other arm. He could feel the teeth of the Deadsider sinking into his palm as he tightens his grip on the Deadsider's neck, then, with one quick pull, ripped the Deadsider's throat off.

The thing scrambled on the floor as it's blood spilled through the catwalk and down to the sewage as Luke picked up his weapons and comtinued, holding his left hand in pain from the bite. Luke took his shirt off and tore off a good and long strand from it then wrapped it around his hand, stopping the bleeding for now.

He hurried to his location as he found what he was looking for, the cultist. He looked down from where he was, probably the water treatment area of the city's sewage, and stared at the strange person holding what seemed to be a black and orange mask.

He watched as she set the mask down on front of a mutilated and crucified corpse that had metal wires and rods holding it's rib cage wide open. Then he set his eyes on the "Cultist", she had long silver hair, wore a strange black and orange suit with dark grey armor plates, had gentle sun-kissed tan, a single orange right eye and a black eye patch covering her left eye.

Luke watched as she started chanting in a low tone, then silently made his way down, keeping to the shadows as he felt a ever growing dark presence.

He eventually made it down to the same level she was at and watched as the corpse started screeching in pain, it's eyes opening as it fell off it's frame and gasped for air. Meanwhile the girl sighed and muttered "Another failed attempt..." then kicked the gasping creature into the rapids below.

She picked up the mask then spoke in a low and tired tone "You know... You can come out of the shadows now..." Luke sighed then stepped into the light, watching as the girl held the mask firmly in her arms and asked him "Who are you?"

Luke held his gun and replied in a dull and bored tone "I could ask you the same thing.." She smiled, and replied in a equally dull tone "Rose Wilson... Daughter of Slade.." Luke swallowed, now he was slightly worried.

Rose smirked and asked "I'd take it that you are the one cleaning up my mess, aren't you?" Luke aimed at her and shot three quick blasts at her, just to watch her side step and duck under them effortlessly.

Rose sighed, put the mask in a pouch on her hip and spoke in a disappointed tone "I was expecting more out of you. But if you want to fight, who am i to say no." She pulled out two katanas out and lunged at Luke, driving a knee into his face then thrusting both swords down at him.

Luke took the kick, and grabbed her leg, swung her around and threw her down onto the catwalk. Rose smirked and watched him hold a skeleton arm with a ball of fire on the end, then ask her in a ominous tone "How did you learn to do this?"

Rose reached into a pouch on the back of her belt and replied "Looked into it, sadly it hasn't been working out." Luke charged up a shot with his gun and instantly felt three shurikens sink themselves into his chest and abdomen. Rose smirked for a moment, until she saw him aim again and fire, sending a large turquoise blast at her.

She quickly jumped over it and watched it destroy the wall behind her, causing more sewage to pour in, along with rubble. Rose growled and turned to look at him, just to receive a punch to the face and a spin kick to her left arm. She screamed and stabbed him, driving her right blade into his abdomen and grinning.

Luke however growled and forced the blade in deeper as he leaned forward and spoke in a distorted tone "You are pretty good... But... I don't fear death... I will just come back, again-" the blade went past the hilt along with her hand, her hand was INSIDE his abdomen as he continued "- and again, and again, and again." Rose felt like she was gonna puke, and tried to pull her hand out. Luke quickly grabbed her hand and forced it to go completely through him, coming out his back.

Rose struggled to pull her hand out as Luke let go of her and grabbed her throat with both hands, causing her to drop her sword and try harder. Luke growled and gave her her first, and only warning "Your choice, surrender now, or both of us are going to Deadside." Rose was slowly stopping, everything was getting fuzzy as the lack of air slowly caused her to pass out.

Luke could see the life slowly fade from her eyes, growled and let go of her, causing her to fall to her knees and cough, he couldn't do it. Rose looked up, pulled her arm out of him and watched as he reached down, picked her up by the neck of her suit and asked in a low tone "Who showed you how to bring the dead back?"

Rose shook her head, causing Luke to scream, and headbutt her, knocking her out cold. Luke put her over his shoulder and carried her out the sewers, going up a maintenance shaft that led him into the metro. He looked around and found the station empty, and hurried up to the streets, where he instantly found Deadsiders all running in the same direction.

Luke looked at Rose, then the Deadsiders, and groaned. He quickly focused, calling for the only person who would help him. Almost instantly, Jaunty arrived, coming out of the shadows with a grade A shit eating grin.

Jaunty looked at Rose then asked "This our bloody cultist? She looks more like a bloody assassin." Luke gave him a flat look and replied in a deadpan "Yes, now take her to the safe house outside of town... I'll meet you there in the morning. I got Deadsiders to hunt."

Jaunty laughed like a maniac, coiled around Rose and dragged her into the shadows, where they disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile Luke groaned as he felt his wound open and close with every movement he made, causing him to stop, heat up Flambeau and pant.

He held some of it's embers and closed his eyes, and shoved them into his wound, causing the heat to cauterize the wound and sealed it. Afterwards he used the rest of his shirt as a bandaged and continued.

He hurried after the Deadsiders, finding them all heading to the same destination, a club downtown. As Luke got closer to the club did he notice music, causing him to realize it was a concert. He quickly broke into a clothing store and changed into some decent clothing, a pair of baggy jeans, a large grey hoodie, and a pair of black Jordans.

* * *

 **Night Club - Jump City Downtown - 11:40 PM**

He put the hood over his head as he walked to the back of the club, pulled his gun out and shot the Deadsiders down. Up on the roof there were more making their way in through the vents, making Luke groan and walk up to the back door. The guards tried stopping him, but were knocked out quickly with a few well placed punches.

Inside the music was blaring out full blast, making Luke smirk and revert back to his normal form, as to not get too much attention. He walked around the concert and entered the main area, finding dozens of people all banging their heads, fist pumping or even dancing to the music. Luke looked around and found the Deadsiders still in the vents and walked through the mob of people.

The song ended and gave Luke a moment to move quickly through the people, however he stopped when his eyes locked with a pink pair of eyes. Jinx's mouth was slightly agape as she gasped at the sight of Luke, until she heard a familiar set of notes and beat, then the singer yelled "UNDEAD!"

Luke watched as Jinx snuck into the group of people, causing Luke to follow her, meanwhile Wally looked around for her too, going in the opposite direction. Luke followed the pink haired girl, watching as she looked over her shoulder with a devious grin.

Jinx smirked when she stopped, her heart was pounding as she turned and could clearly see him watching her. She was surrounded by strangers as she took a deep breath and started to dance, initially it was just tapping her foot and a gentle swing of her arms to the beat, but after a while did her movements become more.. Daring.

She swayed her hips to the rhythm as she ran her hands up her sides, all she wore was a black and pink striped dress with thin shoulder straps, and black stocking with high heels. Luke watched as she smirked and motioned him to get closer with a simple tilt of her head.

Luke smirked back and walked over to her, watching as her she ran a hand down her cheek, then her neck and side. As he reached her the song ended, and smiled at the witch as she asked him teasingly "What you doing here? Following me? Not that i mind the attention~"

Luke blushed and replied in a amused tone "Actually, there are some Deadsiders coming... So... Show is over." He pulled his gun out and watched as Jinx grinned and commanded him in a excited tone "Do it."

Luke aimed up at the ceiling and started firing normal bullets at the ceiling, causing the people to panic and evacuate. Wally looked around for Jinx, but was dragged out with the sea of people, causing him to leave, change into his Kid Flash costume and come back, which was in less than a minute.

Luke quickly turned back into Shadow Man as the Deadsiders screeched and poured into the main room through the vents. K Flash found Luke and Jinx, then saw the Deadsiders, and asked both of them "What the hell are those things!?" Luke took his hoodie off and replied "Deadsiders, think of them like zombies, so, kill them!"

Luke started shooting, Jinx started blasting them away, while Wally tried his hardest to just to incapacitate them, breaking their knees and so on. Luke however killed them, making them all pop into a pile of gore and blood, much to Wally's shock. Jinx on the other hand kept firing her pink energy blasts as they started overwhelming the trio.

Luke growled as he held up Flambeau and yelled to the others "Leave the building! Now!" Wally nodded as he grabbed Jinx and ran out the club, leaving Luke swinging Flambeau all around the place, catching everything on fire, Deadsiders included.

Wally and Jinx both panted as the other Titans arrived, Raven and Starfire flying over the club as Cyborg scanned the building and informed Robin "Motion scanners indicate that there are multiple people still inside Robin." Wally however quickly jumped in before Robin spoke and warned "Those aren't people man, they are... I don't know exactly, but they are not human.."

A Deadsider came flying out the front doors as Wally finished, it's skin was chard and cracked as it screeched at them and prepared to attack. But it's head blew up before it even got up, causing the rest of the body to pop aswell.

The Titans looked up and saw Luke panting as he held both his gun and Flambeau tightly, his skin was also burned as he took a step out. He panted as all the Titans except Jinx prepared to attack him, until Luke grinned at them, and pointed the gun to his own head, and made them all try to stop him as he said "I Regret Nothing." Kid Flash tackled him down before he pulled the trigger and wrestled Luke for the gun, Luke kicking Wally while Wally Punched him.

Robin joined in and helped hold Luke down, then Cyborg and Beast Boy, and lastly Starfire and Raven. Luke was being held down by everything, but still was resisting, making Wally yell "Jinx! Help us get the gun!" Jinx went wide eyed, but saw Luke nod at her, giving her the O.k. to go for it.

Jinx grabbed the gun as the rest held Luke down, then she tried pulling it out of his vice grip. Luke growled then screamed when he felt his arm get dislocated from it's shoulder and forced him to let go. Raven quickly used her dark magic to hold Luke's arms down while he kept struggling in place.

Robin panted as he told the others "Good work guys, now let's prepare to move him-"

They all stopped when they heard Luke scream in pain and yell "I Regret Nothing!" then violently shook his head until he snapped his own neck with a deep crack.

They all were wide eyed as they watched his body boil and evaporate, along with his gun. Wally looked at where he was and yelled at the others "Okay! What the hell was that?!" Robin growled and muttered "I'll explain on the way to the Tower.."

Everyone prepared to leave after that, everyone except Jinx, she was frozen in place after seeing Luke do that. Wally tried to snap her out of it but was unsuccessful and yelled "Hey guys! Jinx is in shock!" Raven floated up to her and checked her, and sighed, muttering "Great... Just what we need..."

Wally picked her up and followed the other back to Titans Tower, meanwhile the club burned down, along with anything inside.

* * *

 **Deadside - Marrow Gates - Mid-Night**

Luke panted as he sat beside the fire, he looked at the gates as the Deadsiders all entered. Afterwards he closed the gates and muttered "This is gonna be a long Weekend.."

* * *

 **A/N:And chapter 6 is done, sorry it took me a whole week to upload, but we all get busy with our own life. Looking forward to writing more in the next few days, along with a request i was asked to do, so look forward to that.**

 **As always, i hope you guys have a good day/night and review if you like.**


End file.
